M: Broken
by WhyDoYouWantToKnow
Summary: Axel got into a fight with Marluxia and now Marluxia has to take care of him, but Marluxia is sick of Axel's attitude and decides to teach him a lesson.


"Get off of me Marluxia" The red haired nobody said through clenched jaws" We had just finished a sparring match and I had hurt him pretty bad. Cuts all over his body, tendons torn, ribs cracked and broken, but nothing deadly it was mostly pain that was the problem, and since I was healing him right now, with some help form Vexen, I thought it was fair that if he was going to give me problems it would be okay to teach him a lesson in not messing with someone trying to help you while your injured.

"What are you going to do Axel? You have two cracked ribs, three broken ones, numerous cuts, and your tendons are torn. What could you possibly do?" I asked knowing he wouldn't be easy to break, but it would be done before the night was over.

"This," he said and pointed to one of the many potted plants in the room and lighting it on fire, "you wouldn't want you precious plants to die now would you?" A cocky smile appearing on his lips like he had won a battle, or knew what he had just started and wasn't going to get a retaliation. I knew then exactly what was going to happen, he was going to scream whether of his own will, or I will force it out of him. This was going to be a very interesting night, and I was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

"You should only do that if you don't want anymore painkillers." I laughed knowing he wouldn't of thought that far ahead.

"Fine, how about this?" He twisted his wrist and lit the edge of my coat on fire.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked putting the fire out, "Scream for me Axel." I said as I started to put pressure on his ribs.

"Don't you dare Marluxia" He muttered through gritted teeth. I knew the pain must be excruciating for him, but he wasn't going to give in this easily. I dug my nails into the wounds on his chest and told him again, "I said scream Axel" I accented scream with a sharp stab into one of the cuts.

"Stop...now." I saw him close his eyes and clench his fist trying to hold it in. I was amazing how he was still trying to stay in control in this situation.

"Scream!" I told him anger entering my voice. This was starting to get annoying. I moved my knee from where it had been and dug it into his stomach. He started to cough up blood a this, but didn't crack. He tried to bring his fire to burn me, but with the vines now wrapped around him I knew it wouldn't help.

" I...said...stop...Marluxia." He said between gasps for air.

"Then scream" I said bringing up a thorny vine and plucking some of the thorns from it . "All you need to do is one small scream," I said while slowly shoving the thorns into his cuts.

"Never." He said trying so hard to not scream. I could tell he was going to fight this to the very end. I moved to his ribs where it would cause more pain.

"Do it." I commanded. He didn't respond. He was fighting the scream building inside him. I took the thorns and placed them where the cracks were in his ribs and shoved them in a far as they would go.

"I swear I'll kill you Maluxia!" He yelled. Almost a scream, but not good enough.

"Scream for me Axel and I'll make it stop." I smirked waiting

"You...are...dead" He was gasping. Breathing was starting to hurt for him and I knew this wasn't going to last much longer. I took a minute to see what I had done so far. His blood was everywhere, and had even started to stain his pretty white skin. This was unfortunate, but worth it.

"No, Axel, I'm very much alive, Just scream and it's over, or am I going to have to scar your pretty little face." I grabbed a knife from the counter behind us and held it to his throat. He didn't do anything, so I moved it down to his ribs and shoved the knife in as far as it would go. Blood started pouring out onto the table and floor, and then I heard it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He finally broke and screamed, and it was music to my ears.

"Now that wasn't wasn't so hard was it?" I taunted him waiting for his response.

"I...am...going...to...kill...you" He was gasping for air now and I knew that he was about to pass out from loss of blood. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"The arrogant ones are always the first to be broken." I told him, got off, and left. He wasn't my problem anymore and someone would probably find him later.


End file.
